1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas laser device, and more particularly, to a gas laser device which can produce a high laser ouput for performing metal machining operations, such as welding or the like, and which can be coupled to a robot or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser machining requires a machining system which includes a laser oscillator and a robot coupled thereto for achieving its advantages. In order to emit a laser beam from the tip end of the arm of the robot, a reflecting mirror is attached to an articulatory joint of the robot for guiding the laser beam. Rather than the reflecting mirror, an optical fiber may be employed to guide the laser beam.
The reflecting mirror is, however, expensive and very difficult to adjust. A system employing an optical fiber can transmit energy up to several hundred watts at most, and hence, cannot guide energy up to several kilowatts which are needed to effect metal machining operations, such as welding or the like.